


Adrift

by morrezela



Series: Werecat Series [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mates, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared relies on Jensen to help him deal with learning what it is to be both a felanoid and a mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: References to: werecats, non-con turning, questionable medical practices, dub-con mating of the ‘didn’t know’ variety, sad-ish ending.
> 
> A/N: This was written for my alphabet fic meme for the letter “N.” The word picked was “nuzzle.” It is the first sequel to Away. You don’t have to read that one first, but it has sex! I mean…
> 
> I am also using this for the ‘cuddling’ square on my homebrewbingo bingo card.

Thick fur slid easily between Jared’s fingers. Jensen’s pelt was amazingly soft to the touch and impeccably groomed. The reddish tint of his leopard like spots gave way to the dark, tawny base of his coat, distinguishing him from being mistaken as anything other than a felanoid.

Although… Jared was doing a remarkable job of treating him like a stuffed animal.

Even though Jensen insisted that Jared not rush things, Jared felt bad about the situation. Not the sex part, no, but being culturally behind grated at him. Even the adult humans that chose to be turned had more knowledge about his species than he did.

Being a man trapped in a late onset puberty body didn’t help things. Jared’s joints ached. His bones ached. His skin ached where it kept trying to stretch over a seemingly constant growing frame. But worst of all, his dick ached. It kept on demanding Jensen when Jared’s mind kept screaming “no.”

Internal conflict wasn’t fun. Jared was damned tired of trying to live with it.

Compromise seemed to be the only way to soothe both body and soul. Jared was fortunate that Jensen seemed to understand his state. He didn’t complain when Jared asked to cuddle and touch. He barely even blinked when Jared asked him to shift into his cat form before crawling into bed.

From what Jared could tell some felanoids lusted after their mates no matter what form they wore. Even those that were turned humans like him had a fondness for the furry side. But despite being infected at a young age, Jared was raised strictly human. Worse, he was trained to deny any felanoid impulses for his own safety, so Jensen’s ‘cat’ form was not exciting to him in the least.

The non-attraction made taking physical comfort far less complicated – at least on Jared’s end. Jensen could feel differently about it. Hell, Jensen probably did feel differently about it. Jared’s imagination didn’t have to strain to envision the sort of torture that Jensen was putting himself through just to appease and meet Jared’s sensitive needs. The guy hadn’t signed up for a ‘mate’ with Jared’s kinds of issues.

As if sensing Jared’s distress over causing him turmoil, Jensen let out a rumbling purr and swiped a tongue lick across Jared’s cheek. The roughness of it shocked a half-laugh out of Jared, and he dug his fingers into the scruff of Jensen’s neck in retaliation. Jensen’s mother had done the same thing to him when he’d first brought Jared home.

The instant that she had set eyes on Jared she’d started scolding Jensen for cradle robbing. Despite Jared’s protests that he was almost nineteen, she didn’t believe him. When Jensen had dared to defend himself, she’d grabbed the back of his neck and reprimanded him that he was still her kitten and not too big to ‘scruff.’

A genius level IQ hadn’t been needed to see how much Jensen disliked being handled that way. Once Jared had begun to feel safe with his mate, he had adopted the action as part of his teasing regimen. It gave him a false sense of control in a situation where he had none, and Jensen seemed to understand that.

Understanding didn’t keep him from twitching his tail, laying his ears back against his skull and hissing.

“Fierce little kitty, huh?” Jared teased.

Abruptly, Jensen shifted to his human form. Soft fur gave way to warm skin under Jared’s palm. “Kitten,” Jensen purred, “you shouldn’t task your alpha so.” There was humor in his words, but the implied power behind them did strange things to Jared’s guts.

“Don’t call me ‘Kitten’,” Jared choked out. Even though they had been able to verify his adulthood, the whole pride had taken to calling him Jensen’s ‘Kitten.’ It was mortifying in ways that Jared didn’t quite understand even though he knew that it was a fitting enough word to describe his understanding of what he was.

“Jarrrred,” Jensen obligingly rolled Jared’s name out, rumbling in his throat as he spoke.

“Stop that,” Jared chided. He could feel his cock trying to harden. Much as Jensen denied it, Jared just knew smelling those sorts of sex hormones and not being able to do anything about it had to drive Jensen crazy.

Smelling Jensen drove Jared crazy half the time. Most days he could barely resist the urge to bend down and nuzzle the tip of his nose down under the collar of Jensen’s shirt to just take a whiff. It was weird. Jared didn’t know anybody that had a serious need to do that. And he sure wasn’t going to start thinking about the whole wanting to rub his face against Jensen’s because he wanted to put his scent on him. That was super weird.

Jensen’s face grew soft and understanding. The joking ease left his eyes, and sadness took its place. “It is okay, Jared,” he stated again, firmly.

“No, it isn’t,” Jared disagreed. He didn’t even care what subject Jensen was trying to console him over. There wasn’t anything in Jared’s life that was okay. Even his hair had started to rebel on him, going soft and silky to the point where he felt like he should be doing shampoo commercials.

“Jared…”

“How much money have you spent on clothing me?” Jared blurted out, desperate to stop whatever words of comfort Jensen was about to impart. “How much time have I taken up? How many resources?”

“You’re not a drain, Jared. Not on any of us,” Jensen told him sternly.

“Just because you have the money, doesn’t mean you have to spend it,” Jared countered. “Your pack didn’t change me into what I am.”

“It is our responsibility. You were the victim, and we are the ones who can help you. More than that, you are my mate. I am your alpha. It is my duty to provide for you what you need.”

Jared snorted. “And that is supposed to make me feel better? I don’t want to be a drain, Jensen.”

“You aren’t,” Jensen told him, reaching up to brush Jared’s bangs away from his forehead. “Being in need does not make you a drain. Your body is changing. Your whole world is upside down. Nobody but you expects you to just pop up and be fine. I am your mate, but you also are mine. One day I will need your support, and you will be there to give it.”

“That is a lot of faith to have in a person that you barely know,” Jared told him.

Jensen didn’t need to give voice to the disgusted humans that flashed through his eyes at Jared’s typically ‘human’ understanding. For the most part, Jared and Jensen never fought. But their biggest disagreements came over the way that Jared’s parents had raised him as human instead of getting him felanoid support from a local pride. Jensen found their method of rearing Jared intolerable and cruel.

In the dark corners of Jared’s mind, he hid away the fact that he agreed with Jensen. The more his body grew into what it should have been, the more that he resented being put on the drugs that kept him from changing. But he also still loved his family. He loved his parents and siblings. Reconciling that love to the pain of betrayal that continued to grow inside of him was something that Jared wished he didn’t have to do.

“I’m larger than you now,” Jared said before Jensen could find the words to bring up their debate over Jared’s family again.

Jensen smirked. “And that should bother me?”

“I’m still growing,” Jared admitted. He’d been trying to hide it. It was ridiculous to even attempt the subterfuge, but he understood the concept of ‘alpha’ well enough. He’d watched television.

“Yeah, I noticed,” Jensen commented. “Am I supposed to be upset about that? Beyond the, you know, general upset that your growth was chemically stunted because you were experimented on.”

Jared frowned at Jensen’s choice of words, but he shrugged off as a battle best fought another day. “I’m not as appealing now,” he stated instead. There wasn’t anything he could do about it. Once mated, felanoids were sexually dependent on their mates. Being with another would be intolerable. It was masturbation or mate until one of you died.

“To who?” Jensen asked.

“To you,” Jared answered with a flush. “I know you didn’t sign up for… this.” He gestured down as his now overly lanky frame. The original growth spurt after coming off his suppressants had been bad enough, but the longer he was off, the more that he started resembling the men in his family.

“Oh, save me from my tall and uncoordinated mate,” Jensen deadpanned as he ran his fingers down Jared’s side and curled them around his hip. “Although these are rather pointy, might hurt myself on them.”

“Jensen,” Jared chided as he batted Jensen’s hand away, “I’m being serious.”

“You’re being too serious,” Jensen corrected. “I’m not attracted to your size. Nice though they are, I wasn’t ever attracted to your looks. Your scent told me what I needed to know about you, and that hasn’t changed.”

“Pheromones, great. You love me for my scent glands.”

“But I do love you,” Jensen pointed out.

Jared snorted. “You think you love me.”

“No, I know I do. Your scent carries who you are with it. I can’t explain how it is that we know when we scent the right one. Then again, you already know what I’m talking about,” Jensen reminded him.

“I didn’t, I don’t… I’m not sure that is true,” Jared mumbled. How could he know that? When they had mated, Jensen was the only other felanoid Jared had ever met. He was the only person that Jared had ever even slept with. He hadn’t even known that they were doing anything other than sleeping with each other when their mating had taken place.

Jensen didn’t look insulted or even hurt by Jared’s words, just sad. “I know that you don’t know for sure,” he admitted softly, “and that’s okay. And it’s not okay that you didn’t know how to stop our mating if you weren’t ready. But that doesn’t make me regret being with you, and it won’t make me stop wanting you. I only wish that I could offer you more than that. I wish that I could make this right for you.”

“I’m sorry,” Jared whispered.

“I’m not,” Jensen countered as he rose up to place a kiss on Jared’s temple. He rubbed his nose against the hair right behind where he placed his kiss and inhaled deeply. “You still smell perfect.”


End file.
